The Telling
by The Bedroom Writer
Summary: Charlie finds out about the Cullens


I wasn't paying much attention to Bella and Edward that that moment in time; they had just told me that they were going to get married in the summer. My baby girl was getting married; I did know what to say. I was too young for this and what would her mother say? I surely wasn't going to tell her that would be up to Bella, which was one conversation that I would gladly miss.

"Charlie, I...well I mean me and Bella think that there is something that you need to know about me and my family."Edward said. I was paying attention now; the boys face looked worried, unsure even. I had never seen him look like this he always seems so sure of himself and others. A number of times I had even reckon that he was reading my mind. "What is it? I asked. He took a breather and tightens his hold on Bella's waist. Bella looked just as unsure as he did in the moment; she was fidgeting with the ring on her left hand. Edward looked at Bella, then back at me, "Charlie me and my family are a coven of Vampires" he said clearly. I blinked at him then at Bella, and then burst out laughing, stopping when I saw that they weren't. Then it sunk in, my Bella was marring one of the undead! Over my dead body! "What! You're a what!!?" I yelled. This time it was Bella that spoke, "Edward is a vampire dad." She said flatly as if she was used to the fact. "I know that it's a lot to take in, I know it was for me when I found out, but if you talk to the Cullen's then you will see that it's all fine, that there is nothing to worry about." Bella looked straight at me; there was complete faith and understanding in her eyes.

"Alright I will talk to them" I finally said. Bella and Edward rose from the chair that they were both siding on, "now? I asked. "Why not dad? Now's the best time" Bella asked.

There it was again, the faith in her voice; I nodded and followed them out to Edwards's car. As we made our way to the Cullen's I was in the backseat of Edward car, Edward and Bella were in the front seat. Edward had one hand on the wheel the other was over Bella's shoulder. She was pulled tight against his side, I looked away from them and I noicticed the speed at which he was travelling and almost had a heart attack, "bit fast there son" I said from the back. 'Sorry sir" Edward said, slowing the car down to 90m/ph, well it was improvement at least, I hope that he doesn't normally drive like that with Bella in the car. "I don't" Edward said from that front. He didn't what? Had I missed something? Bella lent in closer to Edward (if that was at all possible) Edward smiled and whispered in her ear, Bella pulled away from him staring, then after a while she nodded her head.

Edward pulled the car over to the side of the road and him and Bella turned around in their seats. "There was something that we didn't tell you dad" Bella confessed. I looked at them for a while unspeaking so Bella contained, "Apart from being a vampire Edward can also read mines", Bella said. Slowing I waited for all of this information to sink in, was there more that I didn't know? "Yes, but we will leave that till he get the house were Carlisle can speak to you" Edward said. "Ok", that's all I could come up with. I heard Bella let out a breathe that she must have been holding. Edward reached up and rubbed her check, she leant into his hand resting her head there and sighed. He smiles and for a moment they were lost in each other's eyes. I cough, the both jumped, and including Edward surprisingly I had never seen him as much as flinch. He laughed from the front as he pulled on to the high way again.

As we came to a stop in front of the Cullen's house I notice that Bella stiffened, Edward got out of the car and opened her door, carefully lifted her out as if she were made of glass. I followed him up the stairs still carrying her, the door opened before we had even come to it. Carlisle was standing there with Esme; he had his arm around her waist. "Hello Charlie" he said friendly.

"Please come in" Esme said kindly pulling Carlisle out of the road. I stepped into the house; Bella and Edward were already inside sitting at the grand piano that was the vocal point of the room. We all stood in silence until Bella nudged Edward in the side, "Maybe we all should move into the dining room" he suggested. The family all arranged themself at the table in a way that seemed they always did. "Were would you like to start?" Carlisle asked. He was giving me a choice? I looked around the table they all looked so young. "How old are you all?"I asked. Carlisle answered first, "I'm 365 years old" he said with a smile. Esme went next "60" she said. Emmett went after her, "last time I check I was round about 60 give or take a few years" he said with a grin. The blonde girl, Rosalie was next, "50" she said, Emmett laughed she hit him, '" Ok, ok, I'm 71" she said quietly. "125" Jasper said. Alice was the 2nd last one to go, "I'm around 70 I think" she said. Finally it was Edwards turn, his was the one that I was most interested in "I'm 108 Charlie" he said. 108! He can barely look 17! I knew that my face had given me away when Bella spoke, "Dad?" she asked worried. I turned my gaze at her, "Can I talk to you outside?" I asked her. I stormed my way out of the dining room, I got to the door when I realised that Bella wasn't with me, I turned back she had her hand on Edward's check, he whispered something in her ear she nodded and he wipe under her eyes. She was crying. I contained my way outside.

When she meets me out side she stood near the steps with her arm wrapped around her middle. I couldn't help it I yelled at her; I grabbed her by the shoulders, "108! Bella he is old enough to be my grandfather!" I yelled. She yells back, "OW you're hurting me! Let go!" I let go of her and stepped back. "I love him dad! I love him! I don't care that his is 108; you don't know a thing about him. He grew up in a time when us woman were treated to much different, it may not matter to you that he opens a door or pulled a chair out when I sit down. Because he is the kindest, most loving...man that I ever meet. He is not like every other man that I have meet, the boys back home they only wanted one thing but he doesn't, you should atlest know that. He only wants wants best for me, he puts everything he wants aside to give me what I want and need. He only told you about him and his family because I begged him to, I didn't want to keep lying to you, he was willing to get yelled at even banded from seeing me because it was what I wanted." She was crying now, but I couldn't lie to her, "it's just wrong Bella, its just wrong" I said shaking my head. She let out a sob, Edward appeared at the door way looking wary, she reached into her pockets and pulled out her car keys and threw them at me, "Go home dad, I'll be there later" she said walking up the steps and into Edwards arms and they disappeared inside.


End file.
